heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Oracy
Oracy is the primary religion of Marrow, and is said to be the first elven religion in existance. Someone who follows the religion of Oracy is said to be an Oretic. The six gods, called The Great Ancestors, are thought to have been the first elves to walk the earth, and every elf in existence is a long removed child form them. The gods seem to be based on parts of nature that were very prevalent in the Marrowan elves lives, and also parts of nature that brought great mystery to them. They tend to have more primal meanings, such as Lua being a goddess of the moon and the night, as opposed to more abstract meaning like being a goddess of festivals. While there is one pantheon of elven gods, most of the clans seem to champion some over the others, but all gods are recognized by every denizen of Marrow. There is also a seventh god, the goddess Unora, who is displayed alongside all six Great Ancestors in the capital of Elder. All gods seem to have the traditional masculine ending "r", while all goddesses seem to have the traditional feminine ending "a". Lua Lua is the goddess associated with the Moon and night and is one of the two main deities championed by the Vaneer in the Ebony Isles. She is thought to be an otherworldly elf that only wears white and has pitch black skin, as the Vaneer believe that they are direct children of Lua due to also having very dark skin. The Vaneer also believe that they derive their power from Lua. Mar Mar is the god of the sea and is also championed by the Vaneer. Being completely surrounded by the Serpent Sea, the Vaneer believe Mar protects them from outside attacks and is their connection to the rest of the elven clans. Mar is also generally thought of that the protector of all of Marrow from foreign invaders from across the sea. Zolisar Zolisar is the god of the skies as well as the sun and daytime. He is championed by the Inari and is thought to be the husband of Arvana. Together, Arvana and Zolisar grew the Marrowan jungles as their garden and now watch over the jungles and everything that calls those jungles home. Arvana Arvana is the goddess associated with jungles and all of the animals within them. She is championed by the Inari, and has also been called the great mother. She is thought to be extremely loving and caring towards all living things. Thought to be the wife of Zolisar, as together they grew the jungles as their garden. Velhar Velhar is the God of the Earth, and the only champion of the Ryke. He is a powerful deity that is said to have carved the emerald caves himself. Vibora Vibora is the goddess of the swamp and all of the animals within it. She is championed by the Sassagira and is said to keep them safe from all the dangers of the swamp. While loving, Vibora is said to be temperamental and somewhat quick to anger. It is said that one should tread extremely carefully while within her domain. This personification of her likely comes from the extremely dangerous and unpredictable nature of the mangrove swamps. Vibora is typically either pictured as an elf with extremely long hair and somewhat ragged flowing blue robes, or as a very large snake. Unora There is a seventh deity, a somewhat new deity created after the unification of the 4 major clans. Unora, the goddess of union and cooperation. She is recognized in the capital along with all six of the Great Ancestors. Category:Religion